Egoisme
by Marie-chan11
Summary: Après que Toya ait donné ses pouvoirs à Yukito, et face à la culpabilité de celuici, il se doit de lui donner quelques explications. Léger slash. Bonne lecture


Titre : Egoïsme

Couple : Yukito x Toya

Genre : Général/Romance

Disclamer : Les personnages de « Card Captor Sakura » ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Clamp.

Note : Cette fic est un shonen-ai !

« Je suis déjà crevé » murmura Toya à Yukito tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans le gymnase accompagnés de leurs camarades de classe. Yukito regarda avec inquiétude Toya étouffer un long bâillement puis se frotter les yeux avec lassitude.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? » lui demanda t'il en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Ne t'en fais pas Yuki commença t'il cependant il dut réprimer un autre bâillement.

Yukito sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant l'état de son ami. Dire qu'il avait à endurer tout cela par sa faute. Pourtant d'une certaine manière il était heureux. Grâce à l'énergie magique de Toya, il pourrait à présent toujours rester auprès de lui et veiller à la protection de Sakura. Mais en s'emparant de ses pouvoirs, il privait Toya de ses contacts avec sa mère et cela il en était vraiment triste. Ce qu'il fallait donc espérer c'est que Sakura-chan devienne assez puissante afin de le maintenir en vie et qu'il puisse alors rendre ses pouvoirs à Toya.

« Kinomoto, tu entres sur le terrain dans trois minutes » dit Sakaki-sensei alors qu'ils s'installaient dans les gradins.

-Oui sensei »

« Toya, tu ne devrais pas jouer dans cet état, je peux prendre ta place » lui murmura Yukito

-Tss, tu connais notre professeur, il n'aime pas qu'on le contrarie »

« Kinomoto c'est à toi » s'exclama leur professeur de sport.

Toya entra sur le terrain. Après quelques minutes de jeu, il était en possession du ballon et avait déjà marqué deux paniers. Seulement le ballon lui paraissait de plus en plus flou et il se demandait comment il faisait pour parcourir de long en large le terrain de basket. Il n'entendait même plus les habituels hurlements hystériques des groupies présentes à côté du terrain. Puis soudainement tout devint noir, il ne ressentit qu'une brève et vive douleur lorsque son corps heurta la surface solide que représentait le sol. Il ne put entendre toute l'agitation autour de lui, ni le cri que lança Yukito en l'appelant par son prénom. Il fut ramené sur un des bancs où on lui posa une compresse fraîche sur le front.

« Tsukishiro, accompagne-le avec deux autres équipiers à l'infirmerie »

-Sensei, continuez le match je vais y aller seul »

C'est donc ainsi que Yukito se retrouva avec un Toya à moitié endormi et évanoui sur le dos. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son épaule droite où reposait la tête de son meilleur ami.

« Tu es toujours si têtu, pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté te reposer chez toi ? » marmonna Yukito.

Il arriva devant la porte de l'infirmerie qu'il ouvrit mais l'infirmière semblait absente.

Yukito déposa donc précautionneusement Toya sur le lit avant de l'allonger et de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

Le temps s'écoula rapidement, une demi-heure peut-être avant que Toya ne se réveille en maugréant contre son mal de crâne.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant avec la chute que tu as faite » lui répondit Yukito

-Hmm une chute, je ne m'en souviens même pas » dit Toya en se massant l'arrière du crâne tout en se redressant.

« Toya, je suis vraiment désolé, tout ce qui t'arrive est de ma faute

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Yuki ! » le reprit durement Toya.

Néanmoins Yukito continua sur sa lancée.

« Si tu ne m'avais pas donné tes pouvoirs, tu ne serais pas aussi épuisé, tu ne serais pas tombé »

Il fut interrompu par un doigt qui se posa légèrement sur ses lèvres avant d'être remplacé par les lèvres de Toya.

C'était un baiser léger qui ne dura que quelques secondes.

Toya rougit après s'être dégagé et contempla avec gêne le sol.

« Excuse-moi Yuki, je n'aurais pas dû »

Il n'osait plus le regarder, il n'avait pas respecté sa parole.

« Toya, tu sais très bien que j'en avais autant envie que toi » murmura Yukito

« Tu ne cesses de me remercier, mais si j'ai fait ça, ce n'est pas non seulement pour Sakura mais en grande partie pour moi, parce que…. Parce que je n'aurais pas supporté le fait de te perdre…. Tout simplement parce que je t'aime » murmura Toya avec douceur.

Alors que Yukito s'apprêtait à lui répondre, il le stoppa.

« Attends laisse moi continuer ! Tu sais combien j'aime Sakura, comme tu le dis si bien pour m'embêter, j'ai le complexe du grand frère, et je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Pourtant je me comporte en égoïste et pire en traître, car je sais très bien qu'elle t'aime, ça se voit dans ses yeux. Si tu savais combien je me sens coupable de cet amour, tu comprendrais pourquoi je me tais sur mes sentiments depuis tout ce temps. Mais tu le savais n'est-ce pas ?

-Je l'ai surtout soupçonné, que tu sois attiré par moi était tout à fait normal, tout comme l'ont été Sakura et Li-kun, cette attraction est due au fait que j'aie des pouvoirs. Mais je n'ai commencé à me rendre compte de tes sentiments qu'au même moment où les miens ont aussi évolué. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour Sakura-chan, elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi, elle est seulement attirée par ma magie et tu te sers de cette excuse comme prétexte pour ne pas montrer tes sentiments car tu connais aussi bien que moi la personne dont elle est réellement amoureuse. »

L'air renfrogné que prit Toya à ses mots fit sourire Yukito.

« Oui, elle est amoureuse de ce sale morveux, heureusement pour elle, elle ne s'en est pas encore rendue compte » soupira Toya

« Tu as peur de t'engager dans une nouvelle relation, depuis celle que tu as eu avec Melle Mizuki ?

-Je crois que oui

Je te comprends. Moi-même, j'ai peur de cela mais pour d'autres raisons. Je ne suis pas humain, ce que tu as devant toi n'est qu'une forme d'emprunt, je disparaîtrais au moment où il arrivera quelque chose à Sakura jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un nouveau maître des cartes. Mais je pense que malgré nos craintes, on devrait nous donner une chance. »

Et il s'empara des lèvres de Toya d'abord avec hésitation puis avec plus d'assurance et de passion.

Ils prirent tous deux plaisir à ce baiser jusqu'à ce qu'un élancement au crâne de Toya lui rappelle qu'il venait de faire une chute.

« Sale profiteur, je suis encore convalescent dit Toya pour taquiner son ami

-Ca veut dire que tu nous donnes une chance ?

-Oui Yuki, je t'aime » dit-il avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et de se rallonger.

« Par contre tu imagines la tête de toutes nos groupies quand elles vont apprendre qu'on sort ensemble ? » dirent-ils en même temps sur un ton sadique

Ils s'esclaffèrent tous les deux.

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ! C'est peut-être un peu guimauve mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !


End file.
